Draw With Me
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Even if we're separated, our hearts will never fail us. SasuSaku. AU.


**EDITED. because it was suckish. and I saw lots and lots of errors, which totally bugged me out. XD  
**

**I know that it's exactly like the video **_Draw With Me - Cherish (Ai Otsuka)_**, but I added my own twists, so it doesn't count as a fraud-y story. so, HAH.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke was alone. He was actually— no where. All he can see is a glass wall. Yes, a _glass _wall. Aside from the wall, nothing there stays.

Sakura was alone. She lived nowhere. Everything around her is white. Like a canvas. But a glass wall divides the blank room into two.

One day, Sasuke walked towards the glass, feeling it's cold, smooth surface. He noticed a blob of pink to his right, and gazed at it. He squinted his eyes to see a girl, looking at him.

Sakura visited the wall. She _always _visits the wall to see if there would be a chance of a person on the other side. And there, she saw a boy touching the surface of the wall.

They just knew—

Their hearts began pounding in their chests.

—they were in love.

* * *

**Draw With Me**

_x-ticklemeblue_

Sasuke ran towards the figure, something akin to a smile on his face. Sasuke started speaking, but the pink haired girl just shook her head, a sign that says: _"I can't hear anything."_

Sasuke spoke louder but alas, no noise was heard in Sakura's side.

Sasuke pondered for a while, looking at the floor.

He reached into his pockets and showed Sakura two charcoals. He threw the other one to Sakura, which she willingly caught. She gave him a quizzical look.

He started writing.

"Do you know how to write?" the left-handed Uchiha wrote.

"Duh. Of course." The right-handed Haruno replied, a smile on her face.

"What's you name?" he wrote.

"Sakura Haruno." she responded. "And yours is?"

"Nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Do you know how to draw?" he asked. He drew a chibi head on the side.

Sakura rolled her eyes and wrote, "Yeah." With a chibi Sakura with enormous breasts.

Sasuke gave her an odd look and started drawing.

"You don't even look like that." He explained with a drawing of her flat chest.

Sakura let out a cry of protest, which he didn't hear, but still he understood.

He sat down and she did the same. They started scribbling. They both sighed in content.

Hearts, stars, and much more filled the wall. But they left the middle part plain so they can see each other.

Sasuke glanced at the giggling Sakura on the other side of the wall, still drawing.

He lifted his hands towards the middle part of the glass. Sakura blushed, but did the same. Their hands met, but felt the cold surface of the wall.

Sasuke started writing again.

"It's feels cold." He wrote sadly. Sakura's eyes softened.

"I want to be with you." He wrote again. Sakura bit her lip, as they began quivering.

"You _are _with me, only, there's a glass between us." she smiled sadly up at him.

Sasuke's stood up, eyes filled with determination.

Sakura was puzzled. But then her eyes widened.

Sasuke began punching the glass wall.

She stood up immediately and started shouting.

Sakura was shaking her head, begging him to stop, but he paid no heed.

Finally, the glass began to crack. He smirked in triumph, not noticing the tear stained face of Sakura.

The glass broke, yes it did. But once he reached out to hold her hand, the broken shards of glass returned to their original state, making Sasuke's arm, which was trespassing through the wall, to be cut off in half.

Sakura gasped at the bloody floor, and looked away with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke ran away.

* * *

Sasuke returned one day, when his arm was healed. It was now in a cast, as expected.

He saw Sakura there and ran towards her.

Sakura smiled when she saw him, and waved.

Sakura picked up something from the floor and started writing.

"Are you okay?" she wrote. Sasuke nodded and smirked wearily. She smiled.

"Wanna draw?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes saddened.

He pulled out the chalk they were using before.

"I can't anymore." He wrote in a very bad calligraphy. Sakura saddened.

Sasuke stood up, gave an apologetic look, and walked away. Sakura looked at his retreating figure and noticed something.

_"I can help you, Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

Sasuke was puzzled.

Why was Sakura wearing a cloak? It covered mostly everything except her head.

Then he noticed Sakura pointing at something. He saw a box, and on the wall was the words, _"For you."_

He raised an eyebrow but since curiosity got the best of him, he opened the box. His eyes widened and looked at Sakura.

Sakura removed her cloak. Sasuke's eyes widened even more, but smiled when he realized what she did.

"I love you. And if cutting my arm is the only way to be with you, then I'd cut it off just for you. Besides, you're left handed." she giggled. She drew a heart. In the middle she wrote, "U&Me 4ever.".

Sasuke smiled and mouthed a _'thank you'_. He wrote something and Sakura started tearing up. Soon the tears went down her cheek. It was her turn to mouth out her thanks.

"Want to draw?" he wrote with his new left hand. She smiled.

Everything was _perfect_.

* * *

**dayuuum.**

**it still sucked! D:**

**REVIEW? please? :O**

**BYE. :)**


End file.
